The Lightning Thief - By Annabeth Chase
by Phoenix80803
Summary: The Lighting Thief told from Annabeth's POV -WARNING- CONTAINS OMORASHI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Look, I didn't want to be an omorashist.

My advice is if you're reading this because you think you might be one of us, continue on. There's a whole world out there of this. Agree with what your parents say and try to lead a normal life, at least on the outside.

But otherwise, stop reading right now. Clear your browser history and pretend you never saw this.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 12 years old.

If you're reading this, I assume you know about Demigods, Gods, and Camp Half-Blood, all that jazz. Even if you didn't, I wouldn't bother telling you. Because that is not what this is about. This is about me and my fetish.

It started back when I was still traveling with Luke and Thalia. We were hiding in the woods a lot of the time so we almost never had access to a bathroom. Needless to say, the first time we were in the wilderness, I held until I really truly wet myself. Luke and Thalia were really understanding and we went to one of the safe houses nearby to change. {Will you readers get this experience? Comment if you want it.}

Over time, I discovered that I have a small bladder, but thankfully, Luke and Thalia didn't mind stopping often.

Eventually, just about a month before Grover found us, I discovered that the holding sensation turned me on. (If you're surprised that I knew what the sensation was, please remember, I am a child of Athena. We are always in search of knowledge. Sure, I read medical textbooks and did my own supplementary research, who doesn't?) Something about the pressure on my urethra, the feeling of being on the edge of control, and the trembling of my sphincters, combined with the naughtiness, made my slit moisten and my clitoris throb.

I can only guess if Luke and Thals felt the same way.

So I held it until I was so desperate I couldn't walk, then I called for a stop, whipped down my pants, popped a squat, and unleashed a torrent of pee.

Thalia had this way of peeing without squatting. She would drop her pants and pee against a tree. (Ironic, isn't it?) I was always envious of her because of that.

This summer, while I was talking to Chiron, I heard someone calling for help from the border.

I spun around to see a boy, about my age, with jet black hair and sea green eyes that I could see, even from here. He was dragging an unconscious Grover.

He stumbled over to the porch and collapses. I took one look and him and somehow, I knew. I said to Chiron, "He's the one. He must be," Remember I just saw this kid take down the Minotaur.

"Silence Annabeth." He replied. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." And with that, the kid helpfully passed out.

I slung my arms beneath his and wrapped him in a sort of bear hug before dragging him into the infirmary.

We laid him down on one of the beds, wrapping him in sheets.

I kind of thought he was cute. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll hunt you down and kill you.

The next day, I was feeding him some ambrosia and I was having trouble focusing because of the growing ache between my legs. I whimpered and momentarily plunged my hand between my legs, feeling heat radiate from my core. This guy - Percy, Grover had said, - was drooling in his sleep. I shifted around in my seat, sticking my foot beneath my ass. I smirked as I scraped it off his chin and when I looked up again, his eyes were open.

I leaned in and whispered. "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

His intelligent reply: "What?" I looked around to see if Chiron or anyone else was here, but also to make sure no one saw me in my desperate state. Then I whispered again, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry. I don't…" He mumbled.

Someone knocked and I filled Percy's mouth with ambrosia and he passed out again. The momentary panic released a single droplet of hot piss, sliding along my lower lips, mixing with my arousal juices, and dampening my satin g-string.

Chiron walked in in centaur form.

"How's Percy doing?" He asked.

"Just fine sir. He was awake a few minutes ago." I replied, trying to keep Chiron from catching on and to keep my voice from trembling.

"Ah well. Do let me know when he wakes up again." And with that he left.

I set the bowl down next to Percy's bed and plunged my hand between my legs again. I whimpered as my bladder mutinied against me.

Then suddenly, a spurt. Then a second. Then a third, and I couldn't stop so it turned into a weak dribble. I felt my denim shorts getting wet. A spurt turned into a weak stream and then I completely lost control on my sphincters and I flooded my panties. It sprays out with such force, it passed right through my g-string and my jean shorts. I felt it patter on my hand and pool beneath my ass.

The stream finally tapered off after about a minute and a half.

I reveled in the feeling after a wetting and the feeling of my quivering perineum, and began to grind the heel of my hand into my now soaked (in more ways than one) slit and my erect clit. I moaned from the feelings and reached my other hand up and began tweaking my nipples, increasing the pleasure a tenfold. My hips bucked up to meet my hand and I increased the pressure and the speed. I bit down on my shirt as I came, adding more liquid to what was already on the chair and floor.

I took a minute to compose myself, then I got up and cleaned up the mess, while still in my pissed in shorts. Not gonna lie, the wet denim chafing my thighs was beginning to turn me on.


	2. Chapter 2

I rummaged around for a pair of underwear before smacking myself in the head. I must have forgotten a pair this morning. Oh well.

I pulled the waist up and felt the seam separate everything from the waist down, my ass, my slit, coming to rest on my clit.

I left the infirmary to go get changed and put on a proper pair of underwear, my arousal already beginning to skyrocket.

As I walked back to the Athena cabin, I saw a group of campers on the basketball court. They saw me and waved me over.

"Hey Annabeth!" Katie chirped. "We need another player for our team, wanna join?" _No, I need to go back to my cabin because the seam rubbing my clit is driving me insane with horniness._ "Sure."

Boy, If I thought walking was driving me nuts, running, jumping and generally playing basketball was way worse. With my long strides, it pulled the seam along my clit like a bow on a violin, ratcheting my pleasure up to the max.

After what seemed like forever, the game finally ended. I was so turned on, I was thanking my lucky stars that the crotch of my shorts wasn't wet.

I headed back to my cabin to shower and change for dinner and then campfire. I grabbed a change of clothes, this time with a pair of panties and headed to the shower block. I stripped down, and stepped into the shower.

I sighed as the water ran over my body, worked free of fat over years of long and hard training and staying at camp all year long. I took a short shower, seeing as dinner was in ten minutes.

I climbed out of the shower, drying myself off as I did so. As I was drying my legs, my towel lightly brushed my lower lips, sending a near-orgasmatic wave of pleasure rocking through my body. No. I can't finger myself now. I don't have time.

I put my clothes back on, and then I went back to my cabin to study a bit before dinner.

I hear the conch shell blow from across the camp. I jump, and discover that my bladder has come up to a 5/10 when a small drop leaks out along my lower lips.

"Cabin Six, fall in!" I call. Immediately, my siblings fall into line, in order of seniority. As I've been here the longest, I take the head of the line.

As I lead my siblings to the dining pavilion, I think about Percy. I don't know much about him, but I knew he seemed like a nice guy. Kind of like Luke.

The pizza was really good that night, but it was kinda spicy. I downed a couple of glasses of water to fight off the heat.

During Mr. D's normal monotonous announcements, I felt the water making it's way down to my bladder, putting strain on my sphincters, and bringing my desperation up to a 7/10.

I vaguely hear Mr. D dismissing us for campfire, and immediately, I am swept up by my siblings rushing to the amphitheater. All my piss slams down hard on my ladyhood. My desperation is now a 9/10. I'm on the verge of wetting myself.

As we sit around the campfire. I squirm in my seat. I tried to find a seat toward the back, so that when the inevitable did happen, at least I wouldn't be in the public eye.

By this point, my legs are locked up, my knees are shaky, my hands are glued to my labia, my sphincters are spasming, my clit is solid and extremely sensitive, and my arousal juices are beginning to pool around my engorged labia. My desperation is now a solid 10/10. I'm about to piss myself.

Thinking quickly, I remove one hand, trying to shove it into my panties to put more direct pressure on my trembling pee hole.

My hand hits the waistband of my shorts, jarring my bladder, forcing a tiny droplet out of my tortured body.

I begin to panic. I can't get my hand into my pants because my bladder has expanded so much that it is completely flush with the waistband. The only way to get into my pants is to unbutton it.

And that requires two hands.

I begin to strategize what would be the best way to get my pants down with minimal amount of leakage, when my bladder decides to squirt into my panties again. Steeling myself, I cross my legs as tight as humanly possible, and slowly.

Let.

Go.

A flood attacks my labia. I'm squirming in place, as drops slowly leak out of me, while frantically trying to reach the cursed button.

As my squirming increases in urgency, with my muscles trembling, ready to release the golden flood within me, my flailing fingers finally hook the button and yank it open, pulling the zipper with it.

I breathe a sigh of relief. My desperation level has sank to a 9/10, still extremely urgent, but not about to wet myself.

Or not.

As soon as this thought crosses my mind, my bladder clenches, forcing another droplet of piss out of my tortured sphincter. Then another. And another. Soon the droplets turn into drops that in turn, turn into squirts. I'm slowly soaking my panties, and a round wet spot begins to form on my denim shorts. My clit pulses with arousal, not helping my finer thinking skills.

I'm about to wet myself. I know it. Wait! Can I get back to my cabin, change, then hide out somewhere until after the campfire?


End file.
